Lekcja Włoskiego
Samolot, Kabina Xaviera Xavier-Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce , Nasi zawodnicy zawędrowali do Hiszpani ale przed tym w samolocie , płacz i różne głupie postanowienia. Gdy już byliśmy w Hiszpani zawodnicy mieli wylosować Krowe, Byka , albo Ezekiela. Osoba która wylosowała naszego pszyjaciela Ezekiela zrobiła niezły bałagan, a raczej Ezekiel. Przez niebespiecznego Ezekiela zadanie było zmienione , Kto ostatni nie da się dotknąć Ezekielowi wygrywa. Dzięki sprytowi i sile wygrał Joe , siłą zabrał krzyż Bruno. Co wydarzy się dziś? Czy zawodnicy będą się poddawać, a może sprytne kawały Joe ich wykończą oglądajcie Totalną Porążkę Podróż Po Świecie! Intro Kamera wyskakuje z jakiegoś starego buta , druga z kaptura mordercy ,a trzecia z ptasiego gniazda.Kamera Pokazuje pierwszą klase siedzą tam Dziewczyny i płaczą. Patric rzuca w Lily i Celine książkami. Kamera leci do Polski widać tam John'a, który siedzi w jakiejś restauracji i udaje Magde Gessler. Kamera leci do USA widać tam bijących się Dick'a i Bruno nad nimi pokazany jest Alex który steruje nimi jak kukiełkami. Kamera pokazuje Jakiś plakat ze zdjęciem Joe na plakacie pisze Totalna Porażka Podróż Po Świecie! Samolot , Pierwsza Klasa Alex-I znowu ty wygrałeś.... Joe-I znowu wygram bo to zaplanowałem....... Alex-Jasne , poprostu głupie szczęście Joe-Jak sobie chcesz........ Zwierzenie Joe-Najrozsądniejsze teraz byłoby pozbycie się Alexa........ Niezły z niego manipulator...... Zwierzenie Alexa-Heh..... Joe kłamie wiem że chce się mnie pozbyć......... Samolot , Druga klasa Lily-Heh nie martw się Celine...... Celine-Ale on był moją podporą! (płacze) Lily-Ja tez tak miałam , dasz rade...... Celine-Bez niego się nie da........... Kamera pokazuje Patric'a i Bartholomew'a Patric-A one znowu to samo........ Bartholomew-Tak.... Zwierzenie Bartholomew'a-Trzeba je wyeliminowac to najłatwiejszy cel....... Do drugiej klasy wchodzą Alex i Joe Bruno-Oddaj mi mój krzyż Joe rzuca krzyż do Bruno Bruno-Dzięki....... Bruno-Nie wiem jak inni ,ale ja teraz głosuje na Joe Alex-Damien opdadł.....(przerwał mu Dick) Dick-Zrezygnował....... Alex-No to, Damien zrezygnował i teraz nie jesteście tacy mocni........... John-jest nas pięciu w sojuszu, a was maksymalnie czterech! Dick i Bruno-John! (źli) John-No co mówie prawde...... Dick-Ale ty głupi jesteś...... John-Dzięki! Zwierzenie John'a-Trzeba zmienić sojusz..... Też marzą mi się wygody pierwszej klasy........ John-Joe chodź na chwile...... John i Joe poszli na chwile na bok John-Weź mnie do sojusz..... Joe-Dobra już jesteś...... John-Dzięki! Do drugiej klasy wchodzi Xavier Xavier-Wylądowaliśmy we Włoszech! Każdy chce wychodzić Xavier-Stójcie! Każdy się zatrzymał Lily-No i ? Xavier-Każdy z was dostanie słownik Angielsko-Włoski ,macie sie nauczyć jak najwięcej słów po Włosku. Czas do jutra! Celine-Ale nie groźne zadanie! Yupi! Xavier-Jutro powiem wam co macie zrobić dalej! Celine-Ou.....(zawiedziona) Xavier wychodzi z drugiej klasy Patric-Ja mam nauke w jednym palcu...... John-To mi pomożesz! Patric-Nie! John podbiegł do Patric'a i zacząl grozić mu nożem Patric-No dobra! Zwierzenie Patric'a-Mój sojusz głosuje na John'a! Dick-Ja leże na tym zadaniu! Bruno-Ale ty tylko jedno z dwóch wyzwań tak powiedział Xavier...... Dick-Nie , Xavier powiedział że to tylko część zadania...... Zwierzenie Alexa-Na każdego przyjdzie koniec nie jestem tak super mądry..... Patric-Bart, Alex, Joe , chodźcie na chwile Bartholomew-No? Patric-Musimy wywalić John'a...... Alex-Bo groził ci nożem? Patric-Tak..... Joe-Mnie to pasuje możemy go wywalić Patric-Dzięki..... Podchodzi do nich John John-O czym gadacie? Alex-Nie twoja sprawa! John wyjmuje nóż Joe też wyjmuje nóż John-Dobra już sobie ide......... Alex-Ja i Joe możemy uczyć się w drugiej klasie...... Joe-Dobry pomysł chodźmy! Gdy Alex i Joe chcieli wejść do drugiej klasy dżwi były zamknięte Patric-Chyba nie możecie....... Kamera pokazuje czytające książki Lily i Celine Lily-Me..... Celine-To znaczy mi Lily-Tak! Celine-Słuchaj tego.......put...tan...a(z trudem) Lily-Nie wiem..... Celine-Kurwa! Lily-No wiesz co!? Lily wychodzi z samolotu Dick-Ide do niej! Zwierzenie Dick'a-Jak Alex wymusił dwie rezygnacje ja wymusze trzecią , niech tylko mnie pocałuje....... Włochy Do Lily podbiega Dick Lily-Czego chcesz!? Dick-To było chamskie........ Lily-Co!? Dick-To co zrobiła ci Celine... Lily-No.....chyba tak......(zawstydzona) Dick złapał Lily za ręke odwrócił w swoją stronę i ją pocałował Lily się zarumieniła Zwierzenie Lily-Nie załuje tego , Znaczy To on to zrobił Jack Zwierzenie Dick'a-Ten pocałunek był boski! Lily i Dick przestali się całowac Dick-Przep......(przerwała mu Lily) Lily i Dick znowu się całowali Zwierzenie Dick'a-Ona nie może się poddać! Samolot, Druga Klasa Tymczasem w samolocie Celine płacze Patric-Nie płacz to nam przeszkadza! Celine-(płacząc)Ale Lily uciekła przeze mnie! Nagle do samolotu wchodzą Lily i Dick trzymając sie za ręke Celine-Lily przecież masz chłopaka! Lily-No właśnie znasz Dick'a? Celine-Co? Zwierzenie Celine-Ona zdradziła Jack'a ,ja bym nigdy nie zdradziła Mojego Damien'ka! Bruno-Ty tak na poważnie!? Dick-A co? Bruno-To żałosne....... Zwierzenie Bruno-Moze i zrobie wszystko dla wygranej, ale cudzej dziewczyny się nie zabiera masz mój głos Dick! Kamera pokazała zegar (wskazówka przesówała się bardzo szybko , przyśpieszony czas) na którym wybiła godzina 12(rano) Xavier wchodzi do drugiej klasy widzi że wszyscy śpią tylko Bartholomew się uczy Xavier-Pobudka!!!!! Każdy się budzi Xavier-Chodźcie za mną czas na kolejne zadanie! Włochy, zadanie pierwsze Xavier-Waszym pierwszym zadaniem.......(przerwał mu Joe) Joe-Mówiłeś że kolejne zadanie..... Xavier-Więc jak mówiłem wasze pierwsze zadanie polega na turnieju języka włoskiego. Lily-Dokładniej? Xavier-Ja będe mówił słowo po Polsku a wy po Włosku Celine-A jak odpowiemy źle? Xavier-To robicie wyzwanie ,jeżeli je zrobicie to gracie dalej, jeśli nie to tracicie szanse na nietykalność..... Patric-Heh....(zawiedziony) Xavier-Lily.......Kiełbasa? Lily-Kiełbasa? Xavier-Źle! Twoje wyzwanie polega na przelizaniu się z Celine Celine-Ale ja się nie zgadzam! Xavier-To odpadasz! Lily zostajesz. Tera................(przerwała mu Celine) Celine-Ale to nie Fair! Lily-Życie jest nie Fair! Xavier-Patric! Makao? Patric-To łatwe..... Macao Xavier-Dobrze! John.......Pan? John-Uff , to jest Mr! Xavier-Dobrze! Dick! Kawał? Dick-Peco? Xavier-Nie........Masz przelizać się z Bruno Lily-Nie rób tego! Zwierzenie Dick'a-Z jednej strony nie chce przegrać ,z drugiej nie chce zdradzić Lily ,a z trzeciej nie chce żeby to ze mnie wyszło........... Dick-Nie robie........ Xavier-No okay, mogłeś powiedzieć że tak wtedy Bruno by powiedziął że nie i odpadł......... Dick-Kurcze! Xavier-Alex! Ty? Alex-Co ja? Xavier-Źle ,robisz wyzwanie! Alex-Al...........(przerwał mu Xavier) Xavier-Masz podejść do jakiegoś Włocha i go kopnąć Alex-Dobra............. Alex kopnął policjanta( bo tylko on tam był) Policjant-Vandal correre! Alex-Haha(śmieje się podle) Xavier-Bartholomew! Stopa! Bartholomew-Piedi! Xavier-Dobrze! Joe! Pani! Joe-Nie wiem! Xavier-Masz dać się zakopać żywcem aż do twojej następnej tury! Joe-Dobra.....(przestraszony) Xavier zakopał Joe Xavier-Lily! Małża! Lily-Nawet nie wiem jak to jest po Angielsku Xavier-W takim razie masz pójść na rondo tego miasta wystawić tam dupe i się wysrać! Lily-Nie jesteśmy w telewizji! Xavier-To odpadasz.......Patric! Zegar! Patric-Ooooo? Xavier-Co? Nie! Twoje wyzwanie polega na nacharkaniu na policjanta! Patric pokazuje plecy podnosi koszulke do góry a tam Jest wytatuowane HWDP Patric-Jasne! Patric podszedł do policjanta i na niego nacharkał Policjant-Un Altro Vandal! Patric-Si si! Hahaha(śmieje się wrednie) Xavier-John! Karuzela! John-Nie wiem! Xavier-Masz pocałowac żabe w usta! John-Dobra John bierze żabe i zaczyna ją całować Wszyscy-Fuuuu! Xavier-Bruno! Masz odkopać Joe w minute albo odpadasz Bruno-To nie fair! Xavier-50 sekund! Bruno zaczął kopać ale mu się nie udało Xavier-Odpadasz.......Alex ! Witaj! Alex-No cześc...... Xavier-Wyzwanie! Alex-Czemu? Xavier-Bo po Włosku Witaj to nie no cześc............. Masz dać ogolić sobie głowe! Alex-Nigdy! Xavier-Odpadasz.....Bartholomew! Kaszanka! Bartholomew-Sanguinaccio! Xavier-Tak! Xavier Wyjmuje Joe z ziemi! Joe-Wy chcieliście mnie zabić!!?? (wściekły) Xavier-Może......Jak jest po włosku Pies? Joe-Nie wiem!!(wściekły) Xavier-Masz..........(przerwał mu Joe) Joe-Ja nic nie robie!!! Zwierzenie Alexa-No i pękł..... Xavier-To odpadasz......Patric! Rejestracja! Patric-Ivo? Xavier-To co ty mówisz jest bezsensu! John! Portfel! John-Nie wiem...... Xavier-Masz biegać nago wokół samolotu! John-Dobra! Bartholomew-Ja się poddaje żeby on tego nie robił!! Xavier-Dobra Widzimy się na eliminacji! Eliminacja Xavier-John dostaje orzeszki! Kogo bierzesz do pierwszej klasy!? John-Hm.....Bartholomew'a dobrze sobie radził..... Wszyscy-Co?! Bartholomew-Dzięki! Xavier-Jeśli otrzyma orzeszki to ok....Orzeszki otrzymuje........Lily! Lily-Yupi!! Xavier-Bruno! Bruno-Papa Dick! Dick-Ty..........(Przerwał mu Xavier) Xavier-Alex! Alex-Heh myślałem że dziś ja odpadne.....(mówi radosny) Xavier-Bartholomew! Bartholomew-Dawaj Patric! Xavier-Joe! Joe-Tak!! Xavier-Patric.... Patric-Super....... Xavier-A ostatnia paczuszka wędruje do Celine! Celine-Tak!!! Dick-No trudno.....Wygraj dla mnie mała(wziął spadochron i szkoczył) Końcówka Xavier-Czy Lily się zdecyduje na chłopaka? Ten jej nawet buzi nie dał..... Żeby się tego dowiedzieć oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę Podróż Po Świecie! Kategoria:TPPPŚ - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki